Gentlemen Prefer Redheads
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Romano is fading away because of unification of Italy.     based off of this request on kink  but it deviates and It was filled so well by another.    Posted all on Ch1 Because...I wanted to.  There is actually Four or so chapters.


Fict  
Name : Gentlemen prefer redheads.  
Pairings : Felicano(NItaly)/Germany Spain/Romano , hints of one sided Romano/Germany.  
Rating : PG-13  
Summary : Romano is used to people preferring his younger brother but He starts to let it bug him too much after meeting a certain country.  
Suddenly with a reunification of Italy Romano begins to lose his strength and fade away. The problem is he feels like everyone will not miss him.  
-

Its all gonna be in ONE Chapter. If you don't like it then , Tough. I don't feel like separating them.

**(please Read Dubious Consent Before you read this.) **

3 of my Ficts are from the same storyline.

Dubious Consent ( I probably need to rewrite it )

this one

and Mutal intrests (the prequel.)

so you should read them before this one. It makes sense that way, At least I think so.

CHAPTER 1

People had always preferred Felicano. Spain showed interest in Romano but when his brother was around he lost interest in him. The same was true with France , not that it bothered Romano at all. Lovino hated that french man.

But he never really was bugged by it as much as he was when Felicano introduced him to Germany.  
He remembered seeing the Tall muscular handsome German gazing at him with a look of apprehension. He assumed that this guy might not like Felicano and stupidly began to have hope.

Someone...Someone who might prefer me to him. He thought.

before he ruined it with his nervousness.

_"Screw You, Potato Eating Bastard!" He shouted without thinking._

_Germany's face soured when he said that and he looked at Felicano._

South Italy hated being reprimanded by his little brother. He wasn't sure why he acted that way to New Men.

As a child he spent most of his time alone. And that had suited him fine. But when he was around Spain he gradually grew accustomed to being around others.

Unfortunately his manners never seemed to improve.

He set out to being a pain to Germany so that he'd be noticed. But Unfortunately It didn't endear him to Ludwig at all.

"That ...Brother of Yours." Germany growled looking irritated.

Felicano sighed softly and said "I'm sorry Germany...I can't control what he does."

Neither of them seemed to notice Romano was Sitting in the room with them , within earshot no less.

This seemed to happen a lot to Lovino.  
Romano stood up and Abruptly went to the pot and stirred his roasting tomatoes for the pizza. He always liked cooking things separate. Plus Germany seemed to hate the taste of these tomatoes. Or maybe it was because he made it.

Some days Romano just stood in front of a mirror wondering why people didn't like him. He'd style his hair differently, Wear nicer clothes. Smile. But still his attitude got in the way.

Then he heard the news. Southern Italy was unifying with N Italy.  
Even before he found out Romano had noticed a change in himself. He lost his breath more easily and had to stop frequently.

It happened once when Germany was with him and Felicano. He had been so embarrassed that he barked for them to go on ahead. But he never went to the bar that day. They found him on the way back slumped on the side of the road panting and sweating.  
Germany had been forced to carry him back and he'd made sure everyone Knew how annoyed he was at it.

He hates me... I'm sure.

"The Unification is going to slowly Kill me" He announced suddenly. Spain and Italy looked Shocked but Germany,He looked almost relieved. Romano felt a heavy weight on his chest when he saw that look on the German's face.

"What will happen if he's not here...?" Spain puzzled.  
"If he's Gone I'll finally have Peace." Germany stated bluntly , he seeming calm considering Romano was dying.  
"Ve..." Italy growled threateningly.  
"I won't have to put up with him. " He added looking confused at the other half of Italy.

Hearing that Romano felt like a thousand little knifes were stabbing at his chest.  
He glanced at Spain hopefully. Surely he'd miss me. Even a little. A little was fine.

"Well... If he was gone I bet my house would be a lot richer." Spain said with a lopsided Grin.

That was the last straw. Romano Stood Up and Glared at the two of them as Evilly as he could before walking out. Stomping as hard as he could.

"**Veeeeeeeeee!**" Italy Roared.

Spain blinked at him and then shouted " Oh god Ita-chan ! I was just kidding ! I would miss Romano very much. " looking extremely scared of this boys wrath.

"I know..." Italy growled looking unusually scary. He turned to Germany. He just stared at him with those suddenly cold yellow eyes.  
"But **he** was _**dead serious**._" He finally said.  
Spain gasped and then looked at Germany like he was disgusted at him.

"Honestly Ludwig! Your supposed to be Tactful! " He scolded.  
Germany looked very confused.  
" Why would he care what I say? " he wondered aloud.

Spain and Felicano just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Romano sat alone in the garden.

He was hiding in the Tomato patch like he had when he was really little. He remembered when Grandpa Rome came to take Italy away.

Romano had thought it was he who was going and ran up to greet The old man.  
_"I hi Roma jr. Have you seen Italy? " He had asked with a causal glance._  
_Romano visibly wilted when he heard that. _

_I'm Italy too... he thought. I 'm Italy too. _

Even Spain called Felciano Italy.

"Romano! ...Lovino! "  
Romano flinced hearing Germany calling his name. He stayed hidden but peered over. Italy was there too. Felicano... I mean Felicano. Somehow he'd gotten in the habit as well.

Germany made a thing of calling Felicano Italy every chance he got. It was like he knew It bugged Romano. Romano was "You" or "Romano"

He was going to stay there. In the Tomato patch. Until he became fertilizer. That was what he decided.

-  
(I should sleep ... Its 3 here.)

CHAPTER 2

Romano wasn't sure when it started raining. It was cold... Cold. So very cold. But still he sat there and did not move.

Germany was shouting at Italy-Felicano to come inside.

"NO! Lovino Is still out here!"

_Don't do that. _Romano thought. _Don't care about me._

Right before his vision faded to black.

( Pov change)

Italy had always know how Romano felt. He felt horrible about it He never wanted to have everyone praise him while ignoring Romano.

He remembered When Rome had been teaching them to paint.

Romano had painted a expressionist type of abstract piece. His was the standard work. But Rome Praised him. Only him.

_Why doesn't he say anything about Romano's He wondered then._  
Afterward he saw Romano chuck his canvas into a pile of trash and walk away.  
Romano did not know that he'd saved it and shown it to Germany.

_"This is great ITaly... I like these sharp angles. Mind if i paint like this too?" he'd asked. _

Felicano had found Romano. Germany had insisted that if he was going to look still he'd do it too. But he'd just followed Italy.  
Felicano smiled a small while when he saw the look of sadness on Ludwigs face seeing Romano crumpled up like that shivering and wet.

"He really...thinks he should disappear.." he muttered before walking over and gently. So gently picking up Romano and carrying him inside.

_"Its A piece by Romano." Italy had said with a grin. Germany gawked at him and then blushed. _

_"Oh...It's still good... I do like it." _

North Italy wished Romano had heard him say so.  
No one ever praised his art. So he stopped thinking he was the worst painter ever.  
It was the same with the violin. His playing was always so breathtakingly sad and beautiful.  
But he didn't think so.

Italy felt terrible after he'd picked up Romano's violin without thinking and played the same piece as him. Spain clapped and praised him for the way he played. Romano looked so crushed.  
So he quit too after he broke his violin into three pieces.

_"Play it..." Italy insisted one time when Germany was over. _

He'd borrowed a Violin from Austria. Surely Germany would like it. He'd thought gleefully.

_Romano glared at him. "You should play it.. Everyone Prefers it when its you."_

Germany had scowled and then said he didn't like the violin. He had looked confused when Romano got upset hearing that.

Felicano had always known...that Romano loved Germany too.

Romano 's vision returned slowly. First he heard muffled words being said.  
"It's really something.."  
"I like this brush work right here."  
Germany was praising Italy's art again , he thought.  
Then he saw again. Germany was looking at a very sketchy painting. Italy was there too.

It was around that time Romano realized... He could not move.  
"uhn..." he groaned. Even though he couldn't move he still felt pain.

Germany and Italy were at his bedside immediately.  
"Fool..." was all Germany said. He repeated it several times before Italy made him leave under the premise of making coffee.  
"Lovino... please try and hold on. "  
Romano chuckled darkly.  
"Don't worry... everyone prefers you as Italy anyway. " he said in a hoarse voice.

He wondered why his voice seemed to get quieter.  
**"THAT ISN'T TRUE! "**  
Romano was shocked by Felicano's sudden outburst. He was so calm normally.  
"You! Your different From me. But Different Isn't Bad. " Felicano tried to say whilst tears streamed down his face. The words were there but he couldn't say them.

"Italy... Felicano... Go make something. " Germany ordered. He'd come back without Coffee. Felicano looked up at him with a scowl , still crying. "please...I can't ...in front of you. " Germany added looking oddly flustered.  
Felicano blinked and then went out the room.

"Romano...Lovino...Let me tell you a story."  
"NOW? when I'm lying here dying- "  
"Yes... now! Shut up! for once just shut up would you!" Germany barked losing his patience.  
Romano was absolutely quiet now looking like some kicked puppy.

CHAPTER 3

Romano had just sealed his fate it seemed. He was lying there in bed unable to move. Struggling to gasp every breath. But still he had enough strength to yell.  
Germany would have been impressed in other situations.

"Let me tell you this." he said firmly.  
"A while ago... about the time World War 2 ended. I lost. Axis was defeated and Allies decided I was too dangerous to leave alone. So they cut me in half."  
"Uhnn..." Romano said looking puzzled. Germany looked like he was whole to him.  
"Anyway ...Prussia became the East and I became the west."  
"That annoying guy who talks about how awesome he is all the time?" Romano asked looking sour.  
"Yes ! Stop interrupting me!"  
"Sorry... go on..." Romano sank back into the mattress and looked at the ceiling with a tired smile. He wondered why he'd never gotten the roof refinished.  
"..."

Germany coughed to clear his throat.

"After a long time the Allies decided that I had changed. And then united me with Prussia. I was happy at the time. I didn' t know what it meant...for him."  
"..." Romano looked very worried suddenly.  
" He began to change. It was hard to see at first became of how he pretended to be strong. Spain and France knew the truth but they didn't tell me. I think Prussia must have told them not to. But I found out when I caught him coughing up blood. "  
"This doesn't sound like a happy story. "  
Germany turned and scowled at Felicano who had came back faster than he'd planned.  
"Romano...kept interrupting so." Germany said looking slightly annoyed that Felicano had also interrupted him.  
"Fine keep going then." Felicano said with a unusually coarse tone. He sat on the other side of the bed and started setting a plate for Romano on the beside table.

"Prussia began to fade. He stopped coming by as often and then stopped completely. I thought he was gone.  
Then...  
I was visiting Austria and Hungary house. Eating sausage when. Prussia came strolling in like it was nothing. "  
"What?"  
Felicano seemed just as surprised as Romano.  
"Nations don't really die." Germany said with a weird smile. It seemed strange to see him smile. "That's what Austria told me. "

Felicano was quiet then." That's not true... HRE... he...he died and left me. I never saw him again."

hearing that Romano sighed and glanced at Germany. He'd only really seen Holy Roman Empire once. But he could see that they looked the same.

It was as if someone had just wished for him to have more time.

Romano sat up and got out of bed heading for the kitchen.  
" If that creep Prussia can live through this than so can I. " He muttered as he began slicing Tomatoes.  
Germany sighed and stood up.

He'd probably regret giving Romano a will to live. He walked over and glanced at the boiling pot of pasta cooking.  
Then he saw it. Romano glancing at him with a lovestruck expression flashing across his face before it turned to his default scowl.  
"I'm not adding Potatoes..." he said.  
"fine..." Germany said with a smirk.

"By the way... "  
Romano glanced up from his newspaper to scowl at Germany as he walked in.  
" I saw your painting. From when you were a kid. "  
Romano 's face fell then.  
"It was good. "  
Romano 's heart skipped a beat.

" W-What?"

"...You heard me."  
Germany turned around looking flustered and walked outside to the garden where Italy and Spain where talking to France and Prussia.

"That was just kid stuff I'm way better now." Romano said with a haughty expression pasted on as he sat next to His brother and Spain.  
"Rome never liked different stuff." Spain muttered with a peaceful grin.

" Everything had to be done a certain way. "  
It was then Romano recalled Felicano's words.

_Your different From me. But Different Isn't Bad. _

I'm different. he thought.

"There nothing wrong with standing out from a crowd." France said with a smug smile as he played with Romano's curl. Francis winced sharply when he felt Romano's fist on his stomach.  
"Wow... he sure regained his power quickly." he gasped.  
Prussia for once said nothing. But he was beaming.  
He knew that Germany had told Romano about him and that it inspired him to be awesome too.

Germany didn't say anything.

He just sat there and stared at Romano.

Romano didn't know that as soon as he'd been praised that he looked extremely humble and turned a bright shade of red.  
Germany had never seen Romano's heartsick side before. And he was shocked by how attracted he was to it.

At the moment something inside him made his heart start fluttering wildly. It was a strangely familiar feeling to him.

CHAPTER 4 

Afterward

Rome and Germania were sitting and listening to Romano's violin playing from afar.  
"It is so sad..." Germania said after a long pause. He spoke in a strange tone that Rome had never heard so he looked up.  
When he did he saw that his normally stoic friend seems to be crying. Was he that moved?  
"You..better praise him more." he threatened while turning around and rubbing his eyes.

When he finished Rome found that the words didn't come to him. He wanted to say something but when he was around Romano it just reminded him of himself as a child.

He hadn't been energetic like Felicano was , though everyone assumed he took after Rome. He had been such a bitter child, IT was only when he met Germania that he started to cheer up.

_Romano needs a hyper guy to break him of this._ Rome thought with a frown. _  
_

That's why when the time came he left Romano. He knew Spain was going to end up with one of his grandsons. He knew that Romano needed him more than Felicano. He hoped that Romano would come to understand him.

But As he frequently checked up on him , he saw that Romano didn't.  
The boy always walked around like he was waiting for someone to abandon him. He was always so rough to people. It was like he thought it was better for him to make others hurt before they could hurt him.

What hurt Rome most was knowing that Romano thought He had left because he didn't love him.

Italy seemed to be in with a rough crowd which worried him. That was until he finally talked to Germany. Then he laughed at himself. He's exactly like you Germania. Secretly very kind and Gentle.  
He had watched Romano and Germany interact hoping they would become friends but realized that they were both too similar.

When two guys ,who like acting all tough met, they ended up arguing. They were both _Tsunderes_ ,as Japan would have put it.  
It was like watching two cats fighting over territory. watching them hiss at each other over who Italy loved more.

Rome wasn't sure what to think until it happened. He saw what happened to him and Britannia happening to Romano.  
_'No... He 'thought 'No please don't let him disappear. '_  
He had come to see him at night and pat his forehead while he struggled to breathe. Rome's heart was aching . He wanted so much to help but he couldn't think of anything.

Then Germany told Romano that story about East Berlin.  
It had been the same with Germania. Even after he had defeated Rome and Rome had started to fade he had convinced Rome that he couldn't do it. Rome had laughed at him but he didn't disappear completely.

It was always the Germans.

Ludwig fumbled with his jacket. He still disliked wearing such fancy clothes. Lovino squinted at him and then made that sound he grunted when he was frustrated.  
He cleaned up well , Germany could admit it. At least to himself he would.  
Lovino was wearing a Italian suit with a very subtle lavender pinstripe pattern on the pants. The top seemed to be from another suit entirely but if still went with the pants. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing the nicest leather shoes Germany had seen. They were very shinny.  
He glanced at Felicano and sighed. Italy was wearing a suit too. But his hair was its normal messy shape.

"Honestly Felicano!" Lovino scowled. " I know you hate it but fix your hair yourself at least!"  
Ludwig sighed , Felicano had hated for his hair to be touched since that incident. He didn't like getting aroused in front of strangers.  
Lovino must have learned to style his hair because of how easy it was for him to get Felicano's red tangled mess into a slick stylish hairdo.  
"Impressive.." Ludwig murmured.  
"W-wah..."

Ludwig had to avert his eyes when he saw Romano shrink a little and look embarrassed again.

"You...bastard don't upset me before the meeting. " he barked trying to appear as grumpy as he normally looked.

Antonio could see through that little act so easily. His eyes went straight to Ludwig , which made him visibly flinch. The look in his eyes said "so I have a love rival now? ha... I will win easily." , that made Germany mad and confused for some reason.  
Then his normal sweet face reappeared as he patted Romano's shoulders.  
"Is Germany scaring you again?" he asked.  
"N...no...Chiga... I don't need your help...Tomato face. "  
Ludwig wondered why it made him grin when he heard that.  
During the meeting Romano kept glaring at him from across the seat where France and Spain sat staring too. But France's smile was more empathetic than smug like Spain's. He looked at England and sighed.

(warning the following is Ludwig/Lovino ... If you haven't read Dubious Consent this will only confuse you. )

Some days after the disappearing scare Romano and Germany had done it while drunk at a bar. Ever since Germany was having all these strange feelings about him.  
He was so unsure now. Before he'd assumed Romano hated his guts and was smug when he made Lovino blush or falter.  
But now when he saw that blush his mind flashed with images of a sweaty naked Romano writhing beneath him.  
He hadn't gotten that far with Italy yet. Felicano seemed very dense when it came to actual romance.  
Ludwig was so confused when He found out Felicano was a total tease. It had made him really angry. He was about to force himself on Felicano once but luckily he came to his senses. Sometimes that Denseness was a good thing.

What made it worse was after that one drunk night They had done it a second time. Germany and Romano had sat on a bed giving each other a hand job when it happened. Germany had leaned over and kissed Romano. Then after the shock wore off Romano leaned in and kissed him right back. Soon they were in that same position. Only this time Romano seemed a lot more sexy. Ludwig had wanted it. He had wanted to make it with this Italian all night.  
However when morning came Shame took over again. Germany woke up first and then after seeing what he'd done , went home.

Lovino kept staring at him like he was trying to figure it all out. Ludwig head was a mess.

Was he just replacing Lovino since he was putting out and Felicano wasn't?

He had made the mistake of asking Francis about Romance earlier and got a annoying response. He didn't care to dwell on what that tactless frog said.  
He wanted to believe he was better than that. Better than some jerk who used people for their own pleasure and discarded them  
It was no wonder Arthur wasn't willing to return Francis's feelings. Who knew what illnesses Francis had from all that casual sex.

It was around the time before that Ludwig had realized that he didn't hate Lovino. Sure he was annoying sometimes but Lovino was surprisingly a sweetheart underneath all that rough uncouthness. Ludwig had began to see beneath that facade into the real Romano. the scared ,sad, self-deprecating , lonely person he truly was. And when he saw it , he felt bad for never seeing it before.

It was so hard to look now. He'd seen Romano naked twice now. Well no three times.  
He'd walked in on Spain stripping Romano down once. It bothered him that he had gotten so angry that he called Romano a whore.  
Ludwig had apologized for it with food, Lovino hated Germany 's food. All except for their desserts. Ludwig never would have expected Romano to have a sweet tooth.  
OF course being Romano , Lovino had asked...

_"Are you trying to make me fat so no one will want me?"_  
_"No..." Ludwig had said and then placed a light kiss on Romano's hand._  
_not everything Francis said needed to be discarded._  
_"You still like him..."_  
_"...Yeah...sorry about that."_  
_Germany looked sheepish. How could he have fallen for both of these Italians? He wondered._  
_"I still like that idiot Antonio too.. its OK." _  
_Then he'd been slightly taken aback when Germany's face appeared with flames around it._  
_" OF course your better than him..." Lovino had tried to say but that only made it worse. _

Back in the present Ludwig glanced at Romano and winked. This made Lovino turn red and look down at his hands.  
Most of the other nations were too busy smiling while hearing America's plans. All but England , Felicano , and Spain.

England looked at France who was seated next to him and then everyone heard the Frenchman wince.'

"Stop infecting nations with your diseased mind...'' he'd muttered before raising his hand to berate Alfred.  
Spain frowned darkly and then muttered something in Spanish that made Romano punch him in the stomach.

"You don't own me anymore..."

Felciano was the only one who didn't see it , Or he was doing a great job pretending not to.

+++  
"I am not going to give him up that easily... veee"

Uhn...Wow... Some people are really overcritical in the reviews.

I AM NOT GOING TO SAY "Lovino's POV" because it's OBVIOUS from the first sentence AFTER that whose point of view it is.

uhn...


End file.
